Technical Field
The present application is related to a fixing equipment, and more particularly, to fixing support and a fixing module configured to fix an article (e.g., a portable device) onto a target object.
Related Art
A fixing support is an accessory commonly used on a portable device (e.g., a Smart Phone, a Satellite Navigation and Global Positioning System, etc.). The portable device can be detachably fixed onto a target object (e.g., a bicycle frame, a stroller shank, a user's body, etc.) via the fixing support. Therefore, when the user intends to remove the portable device from the target object, the portable device can be disassembled from the fixing support.